<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels Like Home by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787105">Feels Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac was sent on a solo mission for longer than he or Riley anticipated. He finally returns home from the mission a little banged up. How will Riley react to him being a banged up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts">MacRiley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on @MacAndRiles’ drawing of Mac and Riley that she posted on Twitter &amp; Tumblr. Her Tumblr is MacAndRiley. Y’all should go follow her on both if you haven’t yet. This is only my third MacRiley one shot based on Mac’s POV, I think. Anyways, you should go check out her drawing if you haven’t already! So I had every intention of making this cute and fluffy but I needed some angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mac walked through the front door exhausted, banged up and ready to sleep for a week, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief that he was finally home. Matty had sent him on a solo mission that took longer than anyone anticipated. He hated being away from his girl for long periods of time. This mission should have only taken a few days to complete, but it took a month and a half. Every day that he was gone he couldn’t help, but think of Riley and how she was dealing with his absence. Mac would FaceTime her every chance he could, but it wasn’t enough. He just wanted to come home to her and never leave her again. Now that he was home he vowed to never leave on another solo mission, especially if it took longer than a few days.</p><p>Mac set his to go bag down by the door as he threw his keys on the table in the bowl Riley had insisted they put their keys in and let out a sigh as he couldn’t wait to see her for the first time in what felt like forever. He noticed that lights were off signaling that Riley had most likely gone to bed. He kicked off his shoes before making his way to their bedroom. As he made his way by the living room, a petite figure on his couch caught his eye. Mac made his way closer to the couch to see Riley curled up into her a ball with her gaming controller in her hand. He couldn’t help but smile as he missed coming home to this. </p><p>“My love.” Mac whispered softly as he kneeled down touching her face. He smiled as he saw her hazel eyes meet with his blue eyes.</p><p>“Mac.” Riley murmured as she was barely awake. “You’re home.” </p><p>“I am. I’m so sorry. I know it’s late and I should just let you sleep but I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t intend to be gone so long.” Mac explained as felt guilty for leaving her. </p><p>“I know. No need to apologize.” Riley assured Mac as she knew that if he could have made it home sooner than he would have. Riley sat up so she could make room for Mac. “I’m so happy you’re home. Take a seat.”</p><p>Mac did as Riley said only to put her legs in his lap. He knew that she wouldn’t be anticipating this small gesture, but he didn’t want any space between them. Not after him being gone felt like an eternity without being in her personal space. He felt Riley touch his face as they sat there on the couch in silence. He could feel the worry in her eyes as she realized he was banged up from the mission. He didn’t need to look in her direction to see the worry that had consumed her hazel eyes. “Riles.. I’m okay. I promise.” Mac smiled as he held her hands in his entwining their fingers together.</p><p>After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Mac felt Riley get up from her spot from the couch, leaving him there. She didn’t say a word as she made her way into the kitchen. Mac sat there giving himself a moment before getting up to follow Riley. As he walked into the kitchen he could see Riley was visibly upset. Mac stood back for a minute just letting her have this moment to let it out before he interrupted. He knew that she could feel his presence as she continued to clean an already cleaned kitchen. </p><p>“You know you can’t make a clean kitchen any cleaner.”</p><p>“You should put some ice on that.” Riley scoffed not bothering to turn around to make eye contact with Mac. </p><p>“Riley. I told you I’m okay. It looks worse than it feels. If you think my face is bad you could see the rest of my body.” Mac joked, but Riley didn’t find it amusing. </p><p>“Am I supposed to laugh? That’s not funny.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. That was a terrible joke. But I’m okay. Scouts honor.” Mac said as walked over to Riley who was still cleaning. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her resting his chin on her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s just that I worry about you every single time you walk out that door and I’m not able to go with you.” Riley said as she turned her body, so that she was now facing him as he held her in their embrace. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he leaned his forehead against hers. </p><p>“I know. But like I’ve said before I’m always coming home to you. Sometimes it might not be unscathed. This time is one of those times. If I was seriously injured I would’ve told you. A few scrapes, bumps and bruises are nothing to be worried about.”</p><p>“I’m just worried that one of these times you’re going to end up dead.”</p><p>“Not going to happen, Riley. Not even death can keep me from coming home to you.”</p><p>“Angus James MacGyver, you’re not invincible. Not even when it comes to death.”</p><p>“God, you sound like a Mom when you call me by my full name. I’m not going to lie, that’s kind of hot.” </p><p>“Mac.. Stop it. I’m being serious.” Riley scolded Mac as she smacked him with the dish towel she had in her hand.</p><p>“I know you are, but like I said I’m always coming home to you. I promise.”</p><p>“You can’t keep promising that.”</p><p>“I know you’re worried, but I’m okay.” Mac said as he pulled Riley closer to him so he could kiss her forehead.</p><p>Mac felt Riley pull herself up onto his body, wrapping her legs around his torso. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Riley struggled to keep herself balanced. Of course, he had a hold of her so she wouldn’t fall. The last thing either one of them needed was a trip to the emergency room. Mac felt her press her lips against his for the first time in a month and a half. This kiss was anything but sweet, it had a sense of urgency. Mac wasn’t complaining he needed this just as much as she did. As he stood there in the middle of the kitchen he had Riley’s legs wrapped around his body he couldn’t help but feel like he was home. </p><p>“What are we doing here exactly?” </p><p>“Our height difference makes it hard to kiss, so I thought I’d take matters into my own hands.”</p><p>“I know that you say I’m dork but I think you’re also pretty dorky.” Mac grinned as he kept his balance steady so he didn’t take Riley down with him.</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“You love to code, and play video games. Not to mention now you’re climbing your boyfriend like a jungle gym so you can kiss him.” </p><p>“You’ll always be the bigger dork seeing as you love paper clips and to improvise. And sometimes a girl just needs to take matters into her own hands, MacGyver.” </p><p>“I beg to differ but you know what I love more than improvising and paper clips?”</p><p>“No. What?” Riley asked as she raised her eyebrow to see where Mac was heading with this conversation. </p><p>“You. It’ll always be you that I love more than anything.” </p><p>“You really do have a way with words don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m a romantic at heart, Babe.”</p><p>“You most certainly are.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you climbed me like a jungle gym all so you could kiss me. All you had to do was say you wanted to kiss me. I would have improvised, so you wouldn’t need to climb me. I know it seems fun and all but you could seriously injure yourself. But most importantly, I think someone missed me.”</p><p>“So what if I did?” Riley whispered as Mac could see her face turning red as she started to play with the buttons on his red and black flannel. </p><p>“For what’s it’s worth, I missed you too. Now, let’s get you to bed and out of these clothes.” </p><p>“You and I both know that when you say let’s get you to bed that we’re not actually going to bed.”</p><p>“I mean you know me better than anyone. We have to make up for lost time. A month and a half to be exact.”</p><p>“But you’re exhausted. Don’t you even dare try to say you’re not. You’re going to fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.” </p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Mac smirked as he started to make his way towards the bedroom with Riley still wrapped around his body. </p><p>“I love you, Mac.” </p><p>“I love you too, Riles. I can’t wait to show you how much.” </p><p>To Mac, Riley feels like home. Nothing and no one will ever change that. </p><p>Mac pulled Riley’s chin down so he could connect his lips with hers as he made his way to their bed. He somehow managed to close the door and take off his MIT t-shirt that Riley had happened to be wearing as their lips never broke contact. Mac was in fact exhausted but being with Riley was the only thing that mattered. He loved proving her wrong; tonight was one of those times he proved her wrong seeing as she said he’d be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but the blonde haired, blue eyed genius had other plans. Maybe just maybe he could make Riley just as exhausted so they’d both sleep peacefully tonight. He kept his word and showed Riley exactly how much he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>